Calzona y la lámpara mágica
by mikitrob
Summary: ¿No creen que todos los fan s de Grey s Anatomy necesitamos un pequeño descanso a tanto drama? Pues bien, aquí les dejo un relato en forma de serie, lleno de situaciones hilarantes y descabelladas. Todo comienza cuando Callie y Arizona, junto a Sofía, encuentran una lámpara mágica de donde brota un genio medio loco...


Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins y Sofía Robin Sloan Torres, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, así como todos los personajes de tiras cómicas que se mencionan, son creación de sus respectivos autores, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

* * *

 **Calzona y la Lámpara Mágica**

 **Temporada 1 - Episodio Piloto**

Poco después que Callie y Arizona se mudaran a su nueva casa, sus horarios en el hospital coincidieron a su favor y decidieron tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de fin de semana. En vista de que Arizona, todavía evitaba los aviones, pensaron que sería buena idea viajar por carretera para ir a conocer, junto a Sofía, el Parque Nacional Crater Lake en Oregon.

Ese viernes en la tarde partieron en coche con la intención de recorrer durante las siete horas siguientes el camino hacia Crater Lake y así poder llegar a su destino poco antes del amanecer. No obstante, cuando ya habían recorrido casi las dos terceras partes de la ruta, el coche sufrió un desperfecto y se apagó. Callie se bajó del automóvil a ver si podía solucionar el problema mientras que Arizona, buscó en su teléfono móvil algún taller mecánico o estación de servicio cercana.

En vista de que el coche no encendió, ellas decidieron caminar al norte, ya que de acuerdo al mapa que consultó Arizona en su teléfono móvil, había una estación de servicio a menos de un kilómetro del lugar donde se encontraban.

Arizona y Callie, con Sofía en brazos, comenzaron su caminata, y efectivamente encontraron una estación de servicio, pero ésta estaba abandonada, por lo cual decidieron devolverse al lugar donde se encontraba el coche.

Algo exhaustas y malhumoradas por los contratiempos del viaje, Arizona intentó animar a Sofía, cantándole una canción mientras caminaban, y fue justo en ese punto del camino donde ella tropezó con un objeto brillante que se encontraba al borde de la vía. Bromeando, Arizona levantó el objeto y le dijo a su hija:

—Mira Sofía, encontré una lámpara mágica, como la de Aladdin ¿recuerdas?

Sofía se olvidó por un momento de su incomodidad y sonrió, entonces le dijo a Arizona entusiasmada:

— ¡Frótala mami!

Arizona lo hizo, y para sorpresa de todas, del agujero de la lámpara comenzó a brotar una especie de humo azulado. Arizona gritó y del susto soltó la lámpara, pero aún desde el suelo, ese humo azulado seguía brotando sin cesar, y así, lo increíble, lo inesperado, sucedió, un genio azul, en forma de bebé gigante apareció en medio del humo y luego de emitir un largo y profundo bostezo, dijo con un tono que denotaba mal humor:

—Al fin me sacaron de esta pocilga, gracias ama por despertarme, esa lámpara cada vez me queda más chica.

Estupefactas, Callie y Arizona alternaban sus miradas entre ellas y el genio azul con cara de bebé que tenían al frente, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, no dijeron una sola palabra mientras Sofía, divertida, reía sin parar, ella era la única que no podía saber que lo que estaba sucediendo era imposible. En vista de que nadie decía nada, fue el genio quien habló otra vez, sin abandonar su tono malhumorado:

—Ama, ¿quiénes te acompañan?

Arizona respondió casi de manera automática:

—Ella es Callie, mi esposa y la niña es Sofía, nuestra hija.

Esta vez fue el genio quien abrió los ojos como pescado en nevera y exclamó:

— ¡Esposas!, ¿ustedes están casadas?

Callie salió de su silencio y respondió:

—Sí, estamos casadas ¿algún problema?

—Pues sí —respondió el genio de forma tajante—, donde yo vengo eso no está permitido, va contra la Ley.

—No me extraña —dijo Callie—, pero dime ¿eres de esos genios que cumplen deseos y esas cosas o nos vas a lanzar un rayo fulminante porque tu ama y yo somos pareja?

—Todavía no estoy equipado con rayos fulminantes, y sí, concedo deseos, pero como mi ama es lesbiana, sólo estoy autorizado a conceder un deseo y con asterisco.

— ¿Asterisco? —Preguntó Arizona—, ¿Qué significa eso?

—Lo que significan casi todos los asteriscos —respondió el genio con impaciencia, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera demasiado obvia para que alguien no la conociera—: "Ciertas condiciones aplican".

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Callie— nos topamos con un genio, lo que de por sí ya es algo increíble, un genio con muy mal genio, debería agregar, y para completar homofóbico, lo dicho ¡PERFECTO!, supongo que lo único que podremos pedir es que nos saque de aquí, ¿sabes de mecánica genio?, nuestro coche está dañado.

— ¡Calla Gordita! —Exclamó el genio de forma tajante—, sacarlas de aquí forma parte de mis servicios, no hay que incluirlo como deseo, así que decidan —luego agregó refunfuñando casi para sí mismo—: la única forma en que podré liberarme de esa lámpara es concediendo deseos y después de cien años me tocan un par de mujeres que ¡ESTAN CASADAS! …¡QUE SUERTE LA MIA!

A Callie, que no le había gustado para nada que el genio la mandara a callar y mucho menos que la llamara "gordita", se le prendió el bombillo para molestarlo un poco más:

—Pues es lo que hay genio, tú te conformas con concedernos un solo deseo y nosotras con que sea así, es lo que hay, además, tu casa, es decir, esa lámpara donde vives, aterrizó en un país donde el matrimonio igualitario acaba de ser aprobado en todos los Estados, de modo que tus probabilidades de conceder tres deseos y salir más rápido de esa lámpara son más escasas aquí, será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea.

El genio emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido pero no le respondió a Callie, sólo preguntó:

—Entonces ¿Cuál es ese deseo?

Arizona buscó la mirada de Callie, pero ella veía para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo, fue cuando Arizona le preguntó:

—Callie ¿qué buscas?

Sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, Callie respondió:

—La cámara oculta.

—Aquí no hay cámaras ocultas Callie, ¿no te das cuenta que estamos en medio de la nada?

—Pues sí, pero igual no perdía nada con buscar, entonces Arizona, dime ¿ya pensaste cual es el deseo que vas pedir? Sí esto no es una broma, a mi sólo se me ocurre uno y ¿a ti?

—Sí, pensé en algo, pero quizás sea egoísta de mi parte.

—Sí estás pensando lo mismo que yo, no me parece nada egoísta.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó Arizona.

—En serio —respondió Callie con ternura— Anda, pídelo.

— ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo, verdad? —preguntó Arizona para asegurarse.

—Así es, estamos hablando de tu pierna —respondió Callie manteniendo su tono amable, mientras Arizona sin decir nada, le respondió con una sonrisa, con esa mágica sonrisa que Callie adoraba ver en su rostro, luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia el genio, Arizona le dijo:

—Ya se lo que voy a pedir, quiero que me devuelvas mi pierna.

—Ok —respondió el genio—, pero ya les advertí que es un deseo con asterisco y la condición aquí es que no te devolveré la pierna toda de una vez, sino por partes y cada parte deberás ganártela.

Frunciendo el ceño, Callie preguntó:

— ¿Ganársela, cómo?

—Pues, viajando a los lugares donde mis antiguos amos frotaron la lámpara, debido a mi mal genio… y a ciertos problemillas que ya he superado, algunos de los deseos que ellos pidieron no se cumplieron apropiadamente.

— ¿O sea, que metiste la pata? —preguntó Callie.

—Pues sí, y ustedes deberán arreglar eso, cada vez que lo hagan la pierna de Arizona crecerá un centímetro.

—Dos centímetros —propuso Callie para intentar negociar con el genio.

—Un centímetro y medio, es mi última oferta —respondió el genio con su ya consabido mal humor.

—Ok —dijo Arizona, quien luego preguntó—: ¿Y cómo haremos para arreglar tus metidas de pata?

—Eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar por su cuenta, cada vez que viajen a alguno de los lugares de mi lista. ¿Están preparadas para que las envíe al primer salto?

— ¿Tienes una lista? —preguntó Callie.

—Sí.

— ¿Podemos verla para escoger a qué lugar iremos primero? —preguntó Callie de nuevo, tratando de continuar sus negociaciones con el genio, quien simplemente respondió:

—NO

Y entonces Callie exclamó:

— ¡MIERDA!

Luego de unos instantes en que todos hicieron silencio, Arizona preguntó:

—Bueno genio, ni modo, habla ¿a qué lugar iremos primero?

El genio respondió con seriedad:

—A "Piedradura", también conocida como "Rocacama" o "Bedrock"

—¡PIEDRADURA!...¿DONDE VIVEN LOS PICAPIEDRA? ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —exclamó Callie con los ojos desorbitados.

—Pues no, no es una broma, metí la pata con un deseo de Pablo Mármol, y la metí con su propia pata, para mayores detalles.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Arizona.

—Él quería ser más alto, pero el deseo salió mal y en lugar de eso, le fracturé una pierna, ahora anda con una férula y en muletas, así que ustedes deberán arreglarlo.

—"USTEDES", me sonó a _Madison Square Garden_ con entrada libre para ver un concierto de Madonna, supongo que te refieres a que seré YO la que deberá reparar la fractura de la pierna de Pablo Mármol —le dijo Callie al genio, luego mirando a Arizona le dijo a ella—: Por favor, pellízcame, esto tiene que ser un sueño, no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir que "seré YO la que deberá reparar la fractura de la pierna de Pablo Mármol"

Perdiendo la paciencia, el genio intervino:

—Que te pellizquen todo lo que quieras gordita, pero esto no es un sueño…lamentablemente —terminó mascullando el genio para sus adentros, mientras se quejaba nuevamente de su mala suerte.

Mientras el genio continuaba con su protesta para sí mismo, Callie preguntó:

— ¿Y cómo sabremos que esta vez no meterás la pata y que en lugar de devolverle la pierna a Arizona, no le echarás a perder la buena?

Con su acostumbrada impaciencia, el genio respondió:

—Porque hace varios años fui a rehabilitación y esas pequeñas fallas fueron corregidas, ya nunca más me he equivocado, como verán estoy creciendo de nuevo, antes, era un genio adulto.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Callie con ironía y luego agregó con el mismo tono—: Y eso que acabas de decir me tranquiliza mucho, muchísimo, nos ha tocado un genio con muy mal genio, homofóbico y ¡vaya! la lista crece: ¡también es drogadicto!

El genio protestó:

—Ex, ex drogadicto, gordita.

Arizona intervino con dureza:

—No la llames más "gordita" o te parto la cara genio

Como era su ama quien había hablado, al genio no le quedó otra que decir en un tono más conciliador:

—Vale, vale, no te molestes ama.

—OK, sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de que nos envíes a Piedradura, ¿en qué forma apareceremos allá?, me refiero, somos personas y Los Picapiedra son caricaturas.

—Pues es obvio —respondió el genio—, irán como caricaturas, además ¿cómo podría estirarte centímetro y medio de tu pierna en tu forma humana? Eso sería muy doloroso ¿no crees?

Callie meditó lo dicho por el genio y luego dijo sin abandonar del todo su tono irónico:

—Pues sí, parece lógico….en medio de todo lo ilógico que es esto. Aunque hay dibujos animados cuyas historias no tienen nada de lógica, por ejemplo, el Coyote y el Correcaminos: nunca pude entender cómo el Coyote gasta todo su dinero en productos "A.C.M.E." para atrapar al Correcaminos, en lugar de gastar ese mismo dinero en comprar comida.

Arizona soltó una carcajada, y como siempre, acostumbrada a verle el lado bueno a todas las cosas, dijo:

—Lo mejor de ser caricaturas, con lógica o sin ella, es que seremos inmortales, las caricaturas no mueren nunca, bueno casi nunca, salvo la esposa del Reverendo Alegría en los Simpson.

Callie se echó a reír, y le dijo a Arizona:

—Esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ti, tu optimismo, por cierto —agregó, ahora dirigiéndose al genio—: Sí Pablo Mármol es una caricatura ¿por qué no le arreglaste la pierna como a cualquier otra caricatura?

—Porque su lesión provino de un deseo a un genio que erró en su desempeño, y el Consejo de Genios no me permite regresar al mundo de las caricaturas hasta que todos mis entuertos hayan sido reparados.

Callie repitió: —Con que "Consejo de Genios", "Mundo de caricaturas" —y luego agregó con desdén—: Más vale no hubiera preguntado.

Arizona sonrió, en cierta forma le hacía mucha gracia que todo esto estuviera pasando y que Callie fuera testigo de ello, porque a diferencia de sí misma, que aún creía en polvos de hadas y estrellas, Callie, la mujer con quien se había casado, era uno de los seres más realistas y con los pies más puestos sobre La Tierra que había conocido, quizás ese apego de sí misma hacia la fantasía y en contrapartida el realismo de Callie era una de las cosas que las habían unido, quizás era cierto eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen, y en términos de realidad y fantasía no quedaba ninguna duda al respecto, eran verdaderos polos opuestos.

Arizona salió de sus pensamientos, cuando el genio preguntó:

—Bueno y díganme ¿ya están listas para el salto?

—Sí —respondieron en coro Callie y Arizona, mientras Sofía en silencio sonreía, todo esto le encantaba, era como ver dibujos animados en vivo y en directo.

El genio estiró sus brazos y mientras un humo azulado desvanecía poco a poco las figuras humanas de Callie, Arizona y Sofía, esté dijo finalmente:

—Por los poderes del humo azul, ordeno que Sofía, Callie y Arizona se conviertan en caricaturas y para arreglar una torcedura, aparezcan en Piedradura.

 _Esta historia continuará* (aquí también, ciertas condiciones aplican :)_

* * *

 _Nota: El próximo episodio está en sala de redacción, esperando sus opiniones, pero ya tiene nombre, ¿adivinan? Pues…Temporada 01 – Episodio 01_ _-_ _ **"Calzona en Piedradura"**_

* * *

 **Pues sí, mis queridas lectoras, lo admito, esto que acaban de leer es una de las cosas más locas que se me ha ocurrido publicar en toda mi vida, pero desde hace mucho tiempo tenía esta idea rondando mi cabeza y finalmente me animé a escribirla.**

 ***Les pido encarecidamente que me digan sus comentarios, básicamente, si desean continuar leyendo una loca historia como esta, o sí, por el contrario, la dejo morir antes de comenzar. En caso de que haya más votos a favor de continuarla, les informo que el único capítulo que aparecerá, aquí en Fanfiction, será este, ya que el resto de los episodios de la serie los publicaré exclusivamente en mi blog .com, debido a que seguramente necesitaré hacer uso de imágenes, vídeos o incluir música en el desarrollo de esta serie, recursos que no están disponibles en una plataforma como Fanfiction, pero sí, en Wordpress.**

1


End file.
